Ta Musique
by poulpy
Summary: Ce chantonnement. Il ne l'entend qu'en dormant. Un souvenir si lointain qu'il n'en a que les sensations, quand d'autres ne s'en souviennent que trop bien. Cette musique qui le poursuit. La retrouvera-t-il ? La comprendra-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Poulpy**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimers : Harry Potter et toute sa clique ne m'appartiennent pas, et encore heureux, j'ai pas assez de lits chez moi. Ils sont donc à J.K Rowling. La chanson "Your Song" appartient à Elton John.**

**Note d'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde. C'est assez simple en somme. L'idée m'est venue en découvrant la reprise de la chanson d'Elton John, Your Song, par Ellie Goulding, reprise trèès jolie. Cette chanson a en quelque sorte bercée mon enfance. J'ai voulu qu'elle berce l'univers d'Harry Potter aussi. Découvrez comment ! ^^ (La traduction en français sera disponible en bas de chaque chapitre, des liens vers l'écoute de la chanson seront mis à disposition également.)**

**Petit-Secret : J'écoutais la version d'Ellie Goulding en écrivant, donc si vous voulez les mêmes émotions, le lien : (on youtube) .com/watch?v=6EAyEWjnn6U**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ta Musique ¤<em>

* * *

><p>C'était un doux chantonnement. Un murmure presque inaudible. Un simili de souvenir qu'on ne pouvait replacer. Ou bien était-ce un vague souvenir de cours de musique à l'école primaire moldue ? Parfois un mot ou deux lui revenaient, flous. Il n'était même pas sur de l'exactitude de ceux-ci. Mais une douce chaleur montait en lui et le rassurait.<p>

Harry se réveilla.

-Harry ?

Le brun resta au fond de son oreiller, la touffe rousse de son ami se trouvant bien trop près de lui pour qu'il émerge en paix.

-Eh ça va vieux, demanda Ron, t'as fait un cauchemar ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Grommela Harry en se relevant, Ron maintenant assis sur son propre lit.

-Tu as un reste de larme aux yeux, nota le rouquin tout en se préparant pour le premier cours de la journée.

Harry ne répondit jamais. Il se contenta de se préparer également pour descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Le jeune-garçon écrivait activement sur son parchemin avec sa plume noir. Trop rapidement même. La feuille se déchira sous la plume aiguisée et il fit une moue en soupirant avant de jeter le papier dans sa corbeille. Replaçant en arrière ses cheveux noirs pour ne pas être dérangé tout en étant penché sur son parchemin, il reprit sa tâche sur un nouveau. La lumière vacillante de la bougie créait des ombres étranges sur les murs froids et humides, rendant la petite silhouette maigrichonne pareille à celle d'un Détraqueur. Il replaça plusieurs fois ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, les graissant au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'écoulait. Au final, peu avant le levé du jour, il relut, fier de lui, son parchemin.<p>

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but girl if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in my world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Oui. Résolu à offrir son poème le jour même à Lily Evans, le jeune Severus le plia dans sa poche en quatre et parti se préparer pour le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Harry n'eut que rarement des rêves identiques, où il se sentait en sécurité avec ce chantonnement. Mais assez pour en garder un relent dans sa mémoire. Désormais, il était presque sur de certains mots. Surtout d'un passage. Il se souvenait de plus en plus uniquement de celui-là, cette voix cristalline et flottant jusqu'au creux de son oreille en un chuchotement.<p>

_I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind._

* * *

><p>-Je suis désolé.<p>

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Je suis désolé !

-Epargne ta salive.

C'était le soir. Lily, vêtue d'une robe de chambre, se tenait, les bras croisés, devant le portrait de la grosse dame, à l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor.

-Je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

-C'est vrai. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement…

-Echappé ?

Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix de Lily.

Et pendant qu'elle continuait d'expliquer qu'il était trop tard et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait devenir un Mangemort, Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui parlait pas du poème qu'il avait glissé discrètement dans son sac lors du cours de Potion.

-Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot.

-Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.

-Non… Ecoute, je ne voulais pas…

-… me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de la même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

Luttant avec lui-même, il était sur le point de parler. Mais avec un regard méprisant, Lily tourna les talons et se glissa par le trou du portrait.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, sans que Lily ne lui ait reparlé depuis, Severus la vit discuter avec Potter à leur table du déjeuner, un parchemin à la main, plié en quatre. Elle avait quelques rougeurs sur le visage, rehaussant ses cheveux roux, et semblait tendue. Les potes à Potter le regardèrent, surpris, et ce dernier sourit à Lily tout en se levant. Et Severus se pétrifia en les voyants s'embrasser.

* * *

><p>Le professeur Rogue était à son bureau, observant un vieux parchemin sous verre qu'il tenait à la main. Son regard se faisait lointain tandis qu'il se souvenait l'avoir récupérer parmi les débris de la dernière demeure de Lily Evans. Un petit nœud en soie bleu y avait été accroché avec soin. Et Severus n'avait jamais pu le retirer. Il imaginait Lily Evans, souriante, en train de nouer le petit bout de soie bleu, puis en accrochant le parchemin encadré, au mur de la chambre de son futur enfant. Et sa haine avait beau être encore vivace pour James Potter, et très réelle pour Harry, il n'avait pas pu le retirer. Car ce n'était pas James dans son imaginaire qui l'accrochait, ce tissu à cette partie d'âme de Severus, c'était Lily.<p>

Severus fit glisser sa main lentement, le long du poème tandis que les mots de ceci sortaient, mués, de sa propre bouche. Il haïssait son avant-dernier vers. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour la rime que de supposer de ne plus savoir de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de Lily, s'ils étaient verts ou bleus. Bien évidemment qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Ni leurs formes, ni leurs couleurs. Et le jeune Potter continuait de lui prouver qu'il ne s'était jamais trompé dans ses représentations fantomatiques de Lily.

Puis, il dut ranger précipitamment la feuille jaunie dans son tiroir alors qu'on tapait à sa porte. Se frottant les paupières pour arrêter d'égarer ses pensées vers de noirs souvenirs, il autorisa la personne à entrer. C'était Drago. Son filleul. Il semblait perturbé, comme très souvent. Severus lui fit un signe pour qu'il s'assit en face de lui et lui demanda ce qui l'amenait.

-Je, commença Drago, je voudrai savoir ce que tu penses des mariages d'intérêts, Parrain.

Severus détourna les yeux et s'assombrit.

-Cela dépend. On peut tomber amoureux de la personne avec qui on est forcé de se marier, tu sais. Après, si l'on est déjà amoureux, c'est plus compliqué. Pourquoi ? C'est tes parents qui t'en ont parlé ?

Le descendant Malefoy se tritura les doigts, gêné. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi expressif et émotif. D'ordinaire, il restait impassible lorsqu'il venait poser des questions à son parrain et que celui-ci lui répondait. Mais comme Drago ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, Severus prit l'initiative.

-Tu es amoureux Drago ?

-Moi ? Amoureux ? Mais voyons, ne sois pas ridicule Parrain. Comme si les Malefoy pouvaient s'abaisser à de telles niaiseries, huh ? Hahaha ! Non vraiment, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre ! Voyons, tu m'imaginerais, rêvasser comme Londubat ? Me balader en sautillant dans les couloirs et soupirer de tendresse en voyant quelqu'un passer devant moi, parce qu'il serait soi-disant responsable de mes visions remplit de cœurs et que sa simple présence suffirait à me combler ? C'est illogique ! S'indigna Malefoy en continuant d'être mal à l'aise.

Un silence pesant suivit cette réplique et Severus le regarda, ses yeux signifiant clairement : Bien sûr. Prends-moi pour un idiot. Puis, il soupira de résignation et se rapprocha de Drago en se penchant un peu sur son bureau.

-Tu n'as qu'à chercher à extérioriser la personne qui te pose problème, d'une quelconque manière. A extérioriser ton soucis, ça pourrait donc, te rendre plus apte à accepter le mariage d'intérêt.

-Tu es sûr que ça marche ? Tu as déjà essayé ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Puis, il enchaîna sur comment Drago allait extérioriser ça, proposant des activités artistiques. Mais en dehors du piano, Drago n'était pas spécialement doué dans une autre.

-Ecrire des poèmes ? Mais ça va pas ! Je m'appelle pas Ginny Weasley ! avait-il répondu, mettant mal à l'aise son parrain.

Au final, après avoir longuement discuté, et hésité pour Severus, la conversation se termina. Alors que Drago se levait déjà pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune, le Maitre de Potion l'interpella pour qu'il attende. Le jeune homme blond se retourna alors, pouvant observer son parrain ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir un vieux parchemin encadré. Il se leva, dans toute sa splendeur, faisant virevolter sa cape, et s'avança vers Drago en lui tendant le papier.

-Tiens. Tu n'as qu'à commencer par te baser sur ces paroles pour t'exercer au piano à extérioriser. Prends-en soin, j'y tiens beaucoup.

Drago le prit avec un soin tout particulier, n'osant même pas ajouter un commentaire sur la vieillesse du document et son caractère peut-être un peu trop romantique à son goût, puisqu'il n'était pas amoureux de toute manière. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Drago était doué au piano, pas en composition de paroles.

* * *

><p>Harry se retourna dans son lit, se mettant sur le côté droit, et se repliant sur lui-même. <em>It's a little bit funny this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did. I'd buy a big house where we both could live.<em> Cette voix était si douce, si cristalline. Harry était bien, dans cette douce châleur qui l'enveloppait. Un léger souffle chaud lui effleurait le visage tandis que la voix s'élevait encore. _And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world._ Harry vit au dessus de lui un éclair blanc l'éblouir tandis qu'un petit rire lui échappait. Il ne reconnu pas sa voix, elle était bien trop aiguë. Bien trop jeune. Bientôt, de longs bâtons rouges vinrent se coller à son visage en une douce caresse, comme des cheveux. Il tendit la main pour les attraper et entendit un joyeux :

_-James, Harry m'a appelé maman !_

Avant de se réveiller, la main en l'air dans son lit à baldaquin pourpre.

Il se redressa, abaissant son bras et essuyant la larme habituelle de ces rêves qui venait toujours en cachette. Se rendant alors compte du rêve qu'il venait de faire, Harry se prit la tête dans les mains et tenta de calmer ses tremblements. Tout cela était de la faute à cette mélodie qu'il avait entendu la veille s'élever depuis le couloir du troisième étage, en début de soirée. Il n'avait pas osé s'approcher pour déranger l'activité du club de piano, mais il avait pu entendre très distinctement les mots _« I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind. »_ ce qui l'avait intrigué et stoppé. Les notes au piano semblaient encore hésitantes, mais la voix qui s'élevait semblait être sûre des paroles à chanter. Il s'était alors arrêté, histoire d'écouter un peu plus le sens des phrases, le chanteur semblant tout reprendre depuis le début, mettant au point sa mélodie au piano.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Par la suite, les notes s'étaient arrêtées et la voix avec, se cherchant encore. Harry avait alors repris son chemin. Pour lui ça ne faisait pas de doute que les paroles et cette chanson avait fortement influencé son rêve. Ça se pouvait que ce ne fût pas ça qu'avait chanté sa mère, dans ses souvenirs qui le démangeaient habituellement. Aussi, dans les années qui suivirent sa scolarité, il évita le passage qui menait à l'ancien emplacement du Miroir du Risèd, pour ne plus faire de rêve. Et peu à peu, ses souvenirs retournèrent se terrer dans un coin de son cerveau. Et il ne fit plus de rêves.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre-là ! ^^ J'ai apporté quelques subtiles nuances par rapport au texte original dans celui qu'écrit Rogue. On retrouve les paroles originales dans la version de Drago. (D'ailleurs, quand la Maman d'Harry chante c'est aussi transformé pour se rapprocher de la version de Drago. Il est normal aussi qu'on passe de girl à boy, Harry n'étant point une fille xD). Voici les liens vers les deux chansons.<strong>

(on youtube) .com/watch?v=6EAyEWjnn6U ** Celle-ci est la version chantée par la maman, pour vous imaginer sa voix. (Ellie Goulding)**

(on youtube) .com/watch?v=13GD78Bmo8s ** Celle-ci est celle chanté par Drago. (Elton John)**

**Traduction des paroles originelles :**

_C'est un peu drôle ce sentiment à l'intérieur_

_Je ne suis pas l'un de ceux qui peuvent facilement cacher_

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent mais, mec, si je l'avais_

_J'achèterais une grande maison où nous pourrions vivre tout les deux_

_Si j'étais un sculpteur, mais là encore une fois, non_

_Ou un homme qui fait des potions dans un spectacle itinérant_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais je fais de mon mieux_

_Mon cadeau est ma chanson et celle-ci est pour toi_

_Et tu peux le dire à tout le monde, que c'est ta chanson_

_Elle est peut-être simple mais maintenant qu'elle est terminée_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de dire avec ces mots là_

_Que la vie est merveilleuse depuis que tu es là_

_Je me suis assis sur le toit l'esprit un peu en désordre_

_Tant certains que ces vers m'ont donné du fil à retordre_

_Mais le soleil a été généreux alors que j'écrivais cette chanson_

_Pour les gens comme toi qui l'écoutent et la font vivre_

_Alors excuse-moi d'oublier mais ce sont des choses qui m'arrivent_

_Tu vois, j'ai oublié s'ils sont verts ou s'ils sont bleus_

_Quoi qu'il en soit la chose est, ce que je veux vraiment dire c'est_

_Les tiens sont les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vu_

**J'ai réussi à trouver la version correcte des vers qui n'allaient pas trop, mais parfois, ça rend mieux en anglais qu'en français, j'y peux rien :/**

**Enfin, j'espère que le début vous plait. La fic ne devrait pas durer une éternité de chapitre, j'ai déjà l'histoire de bien goupillée dans ma tête. J'espère aussi ne pas avoir rendu certains personnages trop OOC (Rogue ou Drago…). Enfin, n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Je n'attends que ça, de savoir si ça vous plait :) ! La suite bientôt ! ^^**

**Poulpy, avec un P comme Paix.**

**Petit-Secret : J'écoutais en boucle la version d'Ellie Goulding pendant l'écriture, et j'ai écrit le passage avec Rogue dans son bureau, tout seul, en chialant comme une madeleine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Poulpy**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bien évidemment. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais Poudlard de caché dans mon placard. Non, c'est dans le placard de J.K Rowling qu'il y est ce joli château. « Your song » appartient à Elton John, l'Harry Potter des lunettes farfelus.**

**Note d'auteur : Bien le bonjour ! Voici la suite et peut-être fin… Que sais-je ? Enfin, j'ai découverts une nouvelle version de « Your Song », j'avais complétement oublié qu'elle était chantée dans le Moulin Rouge… Merci donc à ma sœur, qui me l'a rappelée et donné une nouvelle version pour une partie de l'histoire ! Ici donc la version qui sera chanté à un moment… Je vous le dirai à la fin du chapitre. **(on youtube) .com/watch?v=I0V6OFldcUs** ! Un grand merci aussi pour les reviews de Chiaki et ****Zobaboobs et les ajouts en alertes de melana76, stellaange et Rozenn2356 :) ! Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapitre 2 ¤<em>

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsque Harry se pencha, Rogue saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui.<p>

-Prenez-…les… Prenez-…les…

Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait sur le visage de Rogue. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était, mais ne savait que faire…

Hermione glissa alors dans ses mains tremblantes une flasque, surgie de nulle part. A l'aide de sa baguette, Harry y versa la substance argentée. Lorsque la flasque fut pleine et que Rogue sembla ne plus avoir en lui une goutte de sang, l'étreinte de sa main sur la robe de Harry se desserra.

-Regardez-… moi, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux verts d'Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus.

* * *

><p>Dans le tourbillon des pensées de son ancien professeur de Potions, Harry voyait défiler tant de vérités. La rencontre entre sa mère et Rogue, enfants. Les rivalités avec James Potter. La journée au bord du lac où le mot interdit s'était évadé des lèvres de Severus sans qu'il ne le veuille. Et le jeune Serpentard au côté d'une chandelle, dans sa Salle Commune, qui écrivait comme un dératé. Harry s'en approcha, et se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule, observant en silence les mots qui jaillissaient de la plume noire. Ses yeux s'élargissent lorsqu'il reconnut certains des vers.<p>

Le souvenir changea et Harry se retrouva dans le cachot du cours de Potion. Il put alors assister à une habile transmission du poème par le jeune brun. Et le souvenir changea encore, maintenant Harry était dans la Grande Salle et à côté de lui, Severus Rogue palissait en fixant la table des Gryffondor. Suivant son regard, Harry tomba sur sa mère tenant le parchemin de Rogue, tout en se faisant embrasser par son père. Et un nouveau tourbillon emporta la scène, transportant le Survivant en des temps plus sombres encore pour Severus.

La discussion avec Dumbledore. La nouvelle selon laquelle Lily Potter était morte. Le dévouement secret de Rogue pour veiller sur le jeune Harry. Et un souvenir encore. Harry se retrouva alors dans Godric's Hollow, Severus se trouvant plus en avant, le brun le rejoignit en courant. Les pans de la robe noire virevoltaient tandis que son professeur parcourait les décombres de la maison des Potter. Soudain, il se pencha en avant, et retira quelque chose des débris tout en le dépoussiérant. Jetant son coup d'œil, Harry pu y voir le poème de Rogue encadré, et un petit nœud en soie bleu y avait été accroché. Jetant son regard autour de lui, Harry vit un reste de berceau et de chambre d'enfant. Le souvenir se dissout à nouveau, et Harry suivit le cours du voyage temporel, parcourant la mémoire du défunt. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il ressortit la tête de la Pensive.

* * *

><p>Tout était calme dans le manoir. Il faisait nuit et l'heure du repas était passée. Assise tranquillement dans un fauteuil, Narcissa Malefoy lisait le dernier <em>Sorcière Magazine<em> de la semaine. Son époux, faisait face dignement, à la cheminée, comme s'il avait encore quelque chose à lui prouver. Tout en silence, il pensait aux récents événements. Puis, la musique s'éleva. Se détournant du feu crépitant, il regarda son épouse qui le fixait également, ne sachant pas si elle devait intervenir. Enfin, Lucius se déplaça en direction du salon adjacent. Ouvrant la double porte qui relié les deux salles, il fit face, imposant, à son fils, face au piano qui y déversait son ressentit.

-Drago, commença-t-il, ce n'est plus une heure pour jouer.

Son fils ne répondit pas et fit vibrer plus fort les touches noires et blanches tout en ignorant son père.

-Drago, ta mère et moi aimerions être tranquille après dîner !

Il ne répondit toujours pas et se leva alors de sa chaise tout en continuant de jouer.

-Drago ! DRAGO ! SILENCE !

Son fils stoppa alors la musique en claquant tous ses doigts sur les touches, provoquant un son désagréable. Il se redressa ensuite, jetant un regard assassin à son père.

-Drago, baisse les yeux, siffla Lucius entre ses dents.

Celui-ci n'en fit rien. En réponse, son père s'approcha et lui déposa une claque vigoureuse sur sa joue. Au son, Narcissa se leva de son fauteuil et demanda ce qu'il se passait, un peu paniquée.

-J'apprends à notre fils à rester à sa place.

-Rester à ma place ? Laisse-moi rire, il me semblait que tu ne voulais plus de ça une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort ! Lui rappela Drago en colère.

-Tu épouseras Pansy Parkinson, un point c'est tout ! La discussion est close depuis déjà plusieurs jours ! Et depuis, chaque soir tu nous casses les oreilles avec ce piano !

-Non, je n'épouserai pas Pansy !

-Arrête de faire l'enfant !

-Parrain au moins, m'écoutait ! Lança Drago.

-Severus est mort, Drago, il ne reviendra pas, et maintenant tu dois nous écouter ! Tenta Narcissa.

-C'est parfait.

Et sans un mot de plus, Drago fit demi-tour et monta à sa chambre. Soupirant, Lucius se retourna vers sa femme.

-Ah. Enfin du calme, tenta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'il fasse une bêtise ? demanda Narcissa inquiète.

Affirmant que non, ils retournèrent devant la cheminée. Le lendemain, Drago n'était pas présent au petit-déjeuner. S'ils y avaient prêté attention, avant même de monter voir la chambre vide de Drago, ils auraient vu que le piano n'était plus dans le petit salon.

* * *

><p>Observant l'aiguille avancer lentement, il resta immobile, accoudé, les mains sous le menton. Enfin, les aiguilles annoncèrent l'heure du départ. Il commença alors à s'éveiller. Doucement, il bougea ses membres endormis, se levant de son fauteuil, vérifiant que sa baguette était bien dans la poche de sa robe. Enfin, il fit un signe de la main à son collègue avant de sortir de son bureau. Tous les autres sorciers du service partaient également. De véritables moutons. A choisir ce métier, il aurait pensé vivre quelque chose de plus excitant, comme ses années à Poudlard. Il s'était imaginé être sur le terrain, à traquer les Mangemorts restant en libertés. Mais non. C'était pour de l'essentiel de la paperasse. Les enquêtes étaient bien plus longues que les missions de terrain à combattre le Mal à la racine. Bien souvent, c'était vite réglé. Surtout si le Mangemort transplanait. Et alors, ils étaient bons à encore enquêter, entouré de papiers. Poussant un soupir, il fut interrompu par son meilleur ami.<p>

-Eh bah alors, ça va pas Ron ?

-Ah, Harry… répondit-il, tu tombes bien, je commençais à sombrer dans le désespoir. Tu viens boire un coup avec moi ce soir ? J'ai trouvé un super bar la semaine passée…

-Oh, je sais pas Ron, Ginny va m'en vouloir…

-Allez ! En souvenir de Poudlard et de Pré-au-Lard ! Comme au bon vieux temps !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva dans un piano-bar, tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu, à siroter une bière avec Ronald Weasley. Se demandant comment un sorcier comme Ron pouvait avoir trouvé de lui-même ce bar, il apprit que son ami l'avait trouvé lors d'une journée de congé passée à essayer de s'intégrer à la société Moldue pour sa chère et tendre, et surtout pour pouvoir faire des sorties en famille, en passant inaperçu.

-Et alors ? C'est quand que tu vas mettre en route un p'tit avec Gin' ? Demanda Ron à la troisième bière.

-Oh, je sais pas, tu sais… On est à peine fiancé et puis… commença Harry avant d'être percuté par un inconnu.

-Oh ? V'pouvez pas faire attention non ? Cria Ron.

L'inconnu aux longs cheveux blonds emmêlés se retourna juste avant de repartir. Harry le suivit des yeux, intrigué. Ce type avait des cheveux tellement longs qu'ils arrivaient à lui cacher le visage en grande partie. En plus, avec son style, jeans moulant déchiré de partout, et veste en cuir sur un simple t-shirt, qui ne faisait que renforcer son aspect fin et mince, il faisait vraiment punk. Harry pensa qu'en dessous de ses cheveux devait se trouver pas mal de piercings. Retournant à sa conversation avec Ron, il continua de boire sa bière tandis que son ami crachait sur le manque de politesse des jeunes. Espérant avoir enfin échappé au sujet « marmot » Harry se détendit et commanda une quatrième bière. Et c'est alors qu'il venait à peine de la commencer qu'il se tétanisa, se renversant un peu de bière dessus. Ron le regarda faire au ralenti, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Harry s'était violemment retourné sur sa chaise, et fixé, les yeux exorbités la scène d'où la musique provenait, depuis ce piano noir.

Là, sur scène, le punk jouait. Il jouait. Mais pas n'importe quoi. Cet air, il le connaissait. Vaguement, mais il lui semblait qu'il lui revenait en mémoire tandis que la musique défilait et que le punk se mit à chanter.

_- It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<br>If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you…<em>

Harry choisit de se lever de son siège à ce moment-là, ses yeux hypnotisés par la scène, ses lèvres mimant les mots qui suivirent.

_- And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world…_

Harry écouta par la suite, silencieusement le reste de la chanson. Comment, comment était-ce possible que cette chanson se retrouve, chantée, actuellement ? Alors que c'était Severus Rogue qui l'avait écrit ? Offert à sa mère ? Et par la suite avait récupéré le parchemin dans leur propre maison ?

_- I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<br>So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<em>

La voix était douce, chaleureuse. Semblable à du miel ou un rayon de soleil.

_- And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
>I hope you don't mind<br>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is while you're in the world.<em>

Et ce fut tout. Le punk se leva, ne salua même pas le public qui le regardait. Le bar s'était instinctivement calmé et rendu silencieux pour écouter cette chanson. Harry resta pétrifié, debout, à côté de sa chaise. Et ce ne fut que lorsque Ron prononça un mot qu'il reprit conscience.

-Bah alors ? Furent les deux mots salvateurs de Ronald.

La décision d'Harry s'était prise le temps d'un clignement d'yeux. Il s'était mis à courir vers la scène, pour rattraper l'homme, qui avait déjà une longueur d'avance dans la rue. Abandonnant Ron, avachi sur la table, celui-ci regarda Harry détaler comme un lapin. Puis, se retournant vers le devant, il tendit le bras et attrapa la bière d'Harry.

-Faut pas gâcher ça…

De son côté, Harry poursuivait le punk dans la nuit noire et éclairée artificiellement par les lampadaires. Son taux d'alcoolémie, n'aidant pas à courir vite, il fut tenté de sortir sa baguette pour être sûr d'attraper l'homme. Se raisonnant légèrement, il la laissa dans sa poche et continua de courir. C'est alors que le punk se retourna et l'aperçût, en train de courir vers lui à en perdre haleine. Paniquant, le jeune punk se mit à courir aussi. Puis, Harry fini par remonter à son niveau, et alors qu'il tendait sa main pour essayer d'attraper l'homme pour le ralentir et pouvoir discuter, sa main se referma sur du vide. Un _plop_ de transplanage ayant précédé.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, les rêves d'Harry revinrent, plus puissant pour lui qu'auparavant. Il se roula en boule sur le côté, dans son lit, mais dans sa tête, il était dans les bras de Lily qui lui chantait sa berceuse. Harry avait même des relents d'images flous qui lui parvenaient, de plus en plus nombreuses. Et chaque nuit, le rêve revenait, et continuait. Un détail, un mot, s'ajoutant. Et chaque soir, auparavant, Harry allait au piano-bar, pour tenter d'entrer en contact avec le chanteur. Mais chaque soir, il n'était pas là. Harry attendait, bières à la main, seul. Et il rentrait ensuite, en piètre poivrot. Et lorsque Ginny lui demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire tous les soirs pour finir dans cet état déplorable, Harry lui répondait qu'il était sur une enquête particulièrement difficile.<p>

Puis, le mercredi suivant, alors qu'il était au bar, avachi sur le comptoir, à regarder d'un œil vitreux le fond de son verre de wisky, les notes du piano lancèrent la chanson. Et la voix enchaina avec les paroles. Sa nuque craqua tant la tête d'Harry s'était tourné dans la direction de la scène rapidement. Il resta là, dans l'ombre, assis, à regarder le pianiste. Ses cheveux peroxydés lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules, et sa frange, en dessous de ses yeux, très facilement. Pour autant, la manière de chanter ces paroles ne lui était pas étrangère. Il n'aurait pas su dire où est-ce qu'il avait déjà pu entendre ça, mais il l'avait déjà entendu. Peut-être était-ce un chanteur connu qui venait ici en incognito ? Un chanteur sorcier bien évidemment. Puisqu'il avait transplané la dernière fois. Mais Harry n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en chanteur sorcier connu. Ginny était plus calée. Il songerait à lui demander la prochaine fois.

Observant un signe distinctif, Harry ne vit que ça. Les cheveux, le style vestimentaire, les tatouages. Mais la manière de jouer sur le clavier était presque digne d'un grand joueur classique. Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire pour un jeune punk, il n'était pas courbé, ou avachi devant l'instrument. Non. Il se tenait droit. Presque trop. Et il avait néanmoins, un petit quelque chose de classe et d'aristocrate lorsqu'il jouait. Ce détails ne collant pas avec le reste du personnage, Harry le garda bien clair et distinct dans sa mémoire. Cela avait suffi à encore attiser sa curiosité, il délaissa son verre et se retrouva l'esprit bien éveillé, ses sens aux aguets. Lorsque la chanson se fini, Harry resta dans l'ombre, attendant que le pianiste ne s'en aille pour le suivre. Surpris, il notifia que le pianiste caressa, presque amoureusement, le piano avant de se lever et de quitter la scène. Payant sans jeter un œil à l'argent exact qu'il sortait, Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui traversait le bar dans l'ombre pour pouvoir sortir. Une fois qu'il fut prêt à sortir, Harry se précipita alors vers la porte et, jouant son rôle, interpella l'homme :

-S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous me tenir la porte ?

Le punk arrêta son geste alors et retint la porte de sa main droite, avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. C'est là qu'il le vit. Son tatouage sur l'avant-bras était une tête de mort d'où sortait un serpent par la bouche. Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, tout comme il sentit l'homme se tendre, lâcher la porte et se mettre à courir comme un dératé. Repoussant violemment la porte, Harry parti à sa poursuite, courant de toutes ses forces, et rattrapant l'homme. Sortant sa baguette, il tenta un Stupefix que l'homme esquiva. Il fallait qu'il l'attrape ! Ils continuèrent de courir, de se lancer respectivement des sorts, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Harry le coince dans un cul de sac. L'homme lui fit alors face, se retournant. Harry avança lentement, la baguette pointée sur le pianiste. Son souffle était court, mais il trouva le moyen d'hurler :

-T'es qui bordel ?

Le pianiste recula, se collant au mur. Un seul de ses yeux n'était pas caché par une mèche de cheveux, mais il s'était placé dans l'ombre du lampadaire, et Harry ne put, encore une fois, discerner son visage. Il continua.

-D'où tu connais cette chanson ? Réponds !

Et alors qu'il lançait un sortilège de Stupéfixion, celui-ci rebondit contre le mur de briques avant de s'évanouir dans la nature. Le Mangemort s'était encore une fois enfuit en transplanant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, voire peut-être plus ! ^^ N'Hésitez pas à laisser une review ! La version, donc, chantée dans le piano-bar est encore celle <strong>(on youtube) .com/watch?v=13GD78Bmo8s **d'Elton John. Eh oui héhé, celle du Moulin Rouge ne sera pas dans ce chapitre. Et ainsi donc, ce chapitre ne signe pas la fin de l'histoire ! Rassuré ? ^^ En attendant, que pensez-vous qu'il ait bien pu arriver à Drago une fois parti de chez lui ? Comment pensez-vous qu'Harry va réagir face au fait qu'il s'agisse d'un Mangemort qui chante ? Spéculez les ami(e)s ! Spéculez ! Laissez-vous aller à la flamme moe ! :D**

**Traduction des paroles originelles :**

_C'est un peu drôle ce sentiment à l'intérieur_

_Je ne suis pas un de ceux qui peuvent facilement cacher_

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent mais, mec, si je l'avais_

_J'achèterais une grande maison où nous pourrions vivre tous les deux_

_Si j'étais un sculpteur, mais là encore une fois, non_

_Ou un homme qui fait des potions dans un spectacle itinérant_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais je fais de mon mieux_

_Mon cadeau est ma chanson et celle-ci est pour toi_

_Et tu peux le dire à tout le monde, que c'est ta chanson_

_Elle est peut-être simple mais maintenant qu'elle est terminée_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas que je dise avec ces mots-là_

_Que la vie est merveilleuse depuis tu es là_

_Je me suis assis sur le toit l'esprit un peu en désordre_

_Tant certains que ces vers m'ont donné du fil à retordre_

_Mais le soleil a été généreux alors que j'écrivais cette chanson_

_Pour les gens comme toi qui l'écoutent et la font vivre_

_Alors excuse-moi d'oublier mais ce sont des choses qui m'arrivent_

_Tu vois, j'ai oublié s'ils sont verts ou ils sont bleus_

_Quoi qu'il en soit la chose est, ce que je veux vraiment dire c'est_

_Les tiens sont les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vus_

**Poulpy, avec un P comme** **_P_**_lop_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Poulpy**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimers** **: Non, non ! Je n'ai toujours pas racheté les droits à J.K Rowling concernant le monde d'Harry Potter… Et c'est pas avec la chute des Bourses que j'le pourrais xD ! « Your Song » appartient aussi toujours à Elton John.**

**Note d'auteur : Bien le bonjour ! J'ai pris mon temps pour le chapitre 3, parce que je ne voyais pas de raison de me presser réellement, on était en vacances d'été, et puis il y a eut la rentrée, et d'autres vacances, et nous voilà en Janvier 2012 ! Je vous avoue qu'en faite aussi, je devrais être en train de réviser, mais l'inspiration m'est venue, c'est tout, c'est la vie, j'y peux rien, mais on peut en profiter lol *racontage de life off* Voilà donc la suite, j'espère que vous aimez toujours :S j'avoue que le manque de feedback me perturbe un peu, je sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez mais bon xD ! Merci à « On va tous à Plopsalaaand » et Juju10110 pour vos commentaires et merci à Alfgard pour l'ajout en suivit :D ! Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter 3 ¤<em>

* * *

><p>Harry resta immobile, le bras encore tendu dans le geste du sortilège. Non, il ne s'était pas Stupéfixé lui-même. Il était juste stupéfié. Alors comme ça, le pianiste punk était un Mangemort. Ça c'était quelque chose. Mais vraiment, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Et surtout, maintenant qu'il était découvert, reviendrait-il ici pour jouer ?<p>

… Harry redirigea son ordre de pensé.

Comment se faisait-il d'abord, qu'un Mangemort joue du piano en public ? Certes, Moldus, mais public ! Et puis même ! Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas réellement envieux de faire fortune ou de devenir Célèbre dans le monde Moldus ! Sauf en guise de meurtriers, mais c'était une autre forme de célébrité que le piano. Et puis… Harry abaissa son bras et prit le chemin du retour pour chez lui. Et puis. Le Mangemort l'avait bousculé la première fois, et l'avait regardé, mais pas fuit. Pourtant, il aurait dût reconnaitre Harry, et ne pas rester. Avait-il réellement espéré ne pas être identifié grâce à sa veste ? Comment avait-il pu faire preuve d'un aussi grand sang-froid ? D'habitude, les autres l'attaquaient dès qu'ils le voyaient, ou s'enfuyaient. Là… Il avait attendu d'être découvert pour vraiment partir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi bordel de merde ?

* * *

><p>Bordel de merde ! Il était vraiment dans la mouise là ! Et c'était peu de le dire ! Il avait espéré ne pas être reconnu par Potter, d'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait reconnu, mais maintenant que celui-ci savait qu'il avait un tatouage de Mangemort, l'alliance tatouage cheveux blonds se ferait rapidement et il serait vite traqué ! Ouais, il était vraiment dans la merde la plus complète. Sa famille avait beau avoir été amnistiée pour avoir aidé Harry Potter à combattre le Seigneur des Ténébres –c'était un bien grand mot « aider », sa mère avait juste menti- les Malefoy restaient sous étroites surveillance tout de même. Certes, il n'avait rien fait de mal, il ne faisait que jouer du piano dans un bar pour gagner sa vie. Mais connaissant Potter, celui-ci risquait de vite trouver une excuse minable pour le coincer. Surtout que maintenant, les recherches sur lui allaient reprendre, puisque quelqu'un l'avait vu vivant ! Non, vraiment là… Il avait pas géré ! Mais vraiment pas !<p>

S'affalant dans son fauteuil défoncé en se prenant la tête dans les mains tout en réfléchissant à quoi faire par la suite, Drago finit par avoir les jambes tremblant violemment. Bientôt ses pieds se mirent à claquer sur le sol. S'allongeant convenablement dans le fauteuil en cuir vert bouteille, il essaya de se calmer en respirant profondément tout en fixant le plafond crade, ses longs cheveux glissant sur les côtés de son visage, le dégageant. Il avait des paupières lourdes de manque de sommeil et de fatigue de la vie en elle-même, signe presque propre à tous ceux qui étaient blasés ici-bas. Ses jambes se calmèrent un peu tandis qu'il respirait fortement. Son nez était toujours aussi fin, mais son menton apparaissait bien plus comme celui d'un adulte avec sa barbe de trois jours. Soupirant tout en refermant ses paupières sur ses pupilles grises, Drago se redressa pour au final se lever et se mettre à tourner en rond. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'abonner à la Gazette du Sorcier pour suivre les actualités sur la future course-poursuite contre lui-même, sinon donner son nom à ce magazine revenait à se mettre la corde au cou tout seul et d'attendre qu'on vienne le chercher pour la potence. Non, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'espérer que les Aurors fassent paraitre aussi un avis de recherche dans les journaux Moldus, mais s'ils en venaient à cette extrémité, ça serait définitivement cuit pour lui.

… Drago redirigea son analyse de la situation.

Potter lui avait bien demandé qui il était non ? Donc, il n'avait pas encore tilté que Tatouage Mangemort + Cheveux blonds = Drago Malefoy… Un peu déçu quand même, il alla jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet dans les toilettes. Il était vrai, qu'avec ses longs cheveux mal coiffé, son style et sa barbe, il en fallait pour le reconnaitre… Surtout que cela faisait maintenant plus de trois ans qu'il avait disparu de la circulation sorcière. Tout en se grattant la barbe et en analysant son visage, Drago réfléchit encore. Pourquoi donc Potter lui avait demandé d'où il connaissait cette chanson ?

Se retournant et faisant de grands pas, suite au poids de ses rangers, Drago alla dans son salon qui faisait aussi office de chambre et observa longuement le poème de son Parrain, accroché sur le mur à côté de son lit mezzanine. D'où Potter connaissait-il le poème de Severus ? Cela l'aurait étonné que son Parrain en parle de lui-même à Potter. Il l'aurait trouvé en fouillant comme un sale gosse dans le bureau du Maître des Potions ?

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Ses jambes recommençaient à trembler. Il avait revu Potter.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit de l'ascenseur au Niveau deux du Ministère de la Magie, au Département de la Justice Magique, comme à l'accoutumé. Cette fois-ci, par contre, il s'empressa de foncer tête baissée au niveau de l'allée centrale entre chacun des boxes des Aurors. Il ne dit bonjour à personne, pas même à Mr. Weasley qui traversait la salle pour rejoindre Le Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, comme chaque matin. Captant au bout d'un moment l'attention de tous les autres Aurors, il finit par déclarer :<p>

-Hier, j'ai traqué un Mangemort en plein Centre-Ville Moldu.

Des murmures commencèrent à se déployer entre les boxes. Harry continua.

-Il m'a échappé en transplanant, mais il est évident qu'étant la cible la plus à proche et qu'il ne s'agit d'aucun des Mangemorts répertoriés parmi les recherchés, il devient notre premier objectif de l'identifier.

Les Aurors restèrent le regard fixé sur Harry, puis Ron se permit de demander, depuis son boxe :

-Il ressemble à quoi ?

-Grand, mince, des longs cheveux, et une adaptation parfaite aux habits Moldu a pu être remarquée. Ce ne sera donc pas aussi facile qu'avec Dolohov, qui portait une robe de chambre à midi à Trafalgar Square ! Il est aussi possible qu'il porte une perruque ou qu'il se soit coloré les cheveux depuis !

Voyant que certains ne comprenaient pas la notion de « père Uke », Harry expliqua l'habile stratagème des Moldus, consistant à porter de faux cheveux pour ne pas être reconnu. L'enthousiasme de tout le monde fut atténué par la suite du discours d'Harry.

-J'ai un compte à régler avec celui-ci. Aussi, n'importe quelle information sur lui devra d'abord _m_'être remise, aucun départ en Chasse sans _ma_ **permission** ni _ma_ **présence** le concernant !

Les sorciers se regardèrent, puis haussèrent des épaules avant de confirmer qu'ils avaient saisi le message d'un signe de tête. Retournant à son boxe, un peu plus loin de celui de Ron, celui-ci s'approcha de son ami et s'accouda au rebord avant d'entamer la discussion.

-Alors ? Comment tu l'as trouvé celui-là ?

-J'étais au piano-bar, et j'ai vu que mon voisin avait un tatouage de Mangemort. Il m'a grillé en retard, il s'est enfui, je l'ai poursuivi, il a transplané. C'est con, j'me suis fait avoir comme un bleu ! S'énerva-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Le piano-bar ? Là où j't'ai emmené, y a quoi ? Une semaine ? s'exclama Ron.

-Le même !

-Par les baloches de Merlin ! J'aurais jamais cru !

-Moi non plus… Mais en même temps, toi, ce soir-là t'étais pas en état de remarquer quoique ce soit, rit Harry.

-J'avoue, j'ai un gros trou à partir d'un moment… J'avais bien bu aussi, faut dire que les bières Moldus sont plus fortes que notre Bièraubeurre ! Et même si c'est pas du Whisky-Pur-Feu, ça dépote ! Mais notre Harry National avait flairé le danger hein ? Fit-il en donnant une tape dans le dos du brun.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda, surpris, celui-ci.

-Ginny m'a dit que tu rentrais tard ces temps-ci, et que tu puais l'alcool tout en parlant d'une affaire compliquée ! Tu le traquais hein ? Sans le savoir ! Avec ton sixième sens à la….. Spider-Man… , déclara-t-il, excité, avant de finir par un frisson en évoquant le super-héros d'Outre Atlantique au sang génétiquement modifié par celui d'une araignée mutante et radioactive.

-Eh bien, me dis pas que tu t'es laissé convaincre par Hermione de regarder un film sur un Super-Héros à base d'Araignée ! Rit Harry, occultant le reste de la remarque précédente.

Terminant leur joyeuse discussion, le travail vint bientôt reprendre ses droits, les Aurors commençant par rechercher des informations sur ce fameux Mangemort en liberté, auprès de la documentation, puis vint la grande question : « _Pourquoi n'extrayaient-ils pas les souvenirs des Mangemorts avant de leur faire subir le Baiser du Détraqueur ?_ ». A cette faille dans le système, tous se sentirent très stupide de ne pas avoir de réponse.

* * *

><p>Il était bien, en sécurité. Il était heureux. Le visage flou de son père s'approchait de très près, puis s'éloignait brusquement. Et il riait, agitant ses bras et jambes dans l'air. Tentant en vain de s'accrocher au visage paternel pour ne pas s'éloigner de nouveau lorsque celui-ci lui faisait faire l'avion. Et puis, le visage maternel apparut, et il ne resta plus que lui. Harry jouait avec les longs cheveux de sa mère tandis qu'il buvait son biberon. Il regardait un peu partout autour de lui, puis, sa mère chantonna. <em>My gift is my song and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody this is your song<em>. Harry accrocha alors son regard à celui de sa mère. Les deux orbes vertes le regardaient. Et même si Harry voyait flou, il pouvait sentir toute la chaleur et l'amour que ces yeux lui portaient. Puis une grande lumière vint le réveiller. Décollant paresseusement le parchemin qui s'était collé à sa joue, il actionna mollement sa mâchoire, dans l'espoir que ce simple geste lui remettrait les idées en place et le rendrait plus vif. Se trouvant dans l'embrasure de la porte, Ginny le regardait. Harry, lui, était affalé sur la table de la cuisine, des documents du Ministère tout autour de lui. La jeune-femme rousse eut un faible sourire.

-Tu es rentré tard et tu continues de travailler ici, jusqu'à t'endormir sur la table ? C'est ma robe de chambre qui ne t'attire plus ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Désolé, c'est mon affaire…

-Très compliquée, oui, oui. Finit-elle. Mais tu ne devrais pas ramener le travail à la maison.

Harry soupira tout en se frottant la joue, étalant l'encre qui s'y était décalquée pendant son sommeil.

-C'est que, c'est du domaine du privée presque.

Ginny s'avança, s'assit à la même table qu'Harry, et demanda, sceptique.

-Privé ? En quoi un Mangemort peut bien entrer dans ta vie privée ?

Harry hésita, baissant son regard vers ses parchemins, avant de déclarer en baissant la voix.

-Je crois qu'il a eu un lien avec ma mère.

-Ta mère ? Allons Harry, c'est Pettigrow qui a trahis tes parents, et il est mort !

-Non, non ! Pas de cette manière, s'énerva Harry. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il a connu ma mère avant de mourir ! J'ai des bribes, de… souvenirs, où elle me chante une berceuse et… Et…

-Et tu es fatigué Harry ! Ca fait des semaines que tu le traques, que tu cherches la moindre petite information ! Bon sang ! J'ai l'impression de te revoir durant ta Sixième Année, où tu n'arrêtais pas de poursuivre Malefoy pour savoir ce qu'il trafiquait !

-Mais j'avais raison ! S'écria Harry. Si on m'avait écouté, Dumbledore serait encore vivant ! Et Severus aussi !

-Et Lupin, et Tonks, et Fred, et Tu-Sais-Qui aussi peut-être pendant qu'on y est ! S'exclama Ginny. Harry, reprit-elle, il faut laisser le passé là où il est. Ce que je voulais dire c'était que ce n'est pas bon d'être obsédé par son travail…

-Je ne suis pas obsédé par mon travail, répliqua Harry en serrant les dents. Et si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre que je puisse vouloir savoir pourquoi ce fichu Mangemort chante la même chose que ma mère, la porte est grande ouverte !

Le ton était monté très haut, et Harry s'était levé de son siège en serrant les poings, le sang pulsant dans ses veines. Les yeux énervés, il fixait Ginny, qui le regardait, abasourdie, encore assise.

-Pardon ? Il chante ? Ton Mangemort chante ? Ça c'est la meilleure ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de rire.

Harry resta énervé, et partit de la pièce, bousculant et frappant violemment tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Une fois seule dans la pièce, Ginny finit de rire en rangeant un peu les parchemins. Elle finit par se rasseoir sur sa chaise, et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Sa tension chuta et des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il lui avait dit que la porte était ouverte. Grande ouverte. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'elle s'il pouvait dire ça, sans revenir s'excuser. Pourquoi restait-elle ? Par amour ? Oui, mais, est-ce qu'il l'aimait réellement, lui ? Ginny se mit fortement à en douter, cette nuit.

* * *

><p>Ça n'allait pas. Non, ils faisaient n'importe quoi. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça !<p>

-Harry James Potter !

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif au milieu des allées de boxes, ses talons claquant violemment sur le sol marbré. Sa voix, enfin, plutôt son appel, avait retenti sur tous les murs marbrés de l'endroit, et quelles têtes étaient sorties des boxes pour observer la scène. Ron eut tôt fait de sortir de son bureau en courant pour essayer de calmer sa femme.

-Il y a un soucis, Mione ?

-Ronald Weasley ! Hors de mon chemin ! Ce n'est pas toi que à qui je compte rendre des comptes, profites-en donc !

-Il a fait un truc Harry ?

-Ah bon tu crois ? Cracha-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son époux pour lui lancer un regard noir tout en se stoppant. Ta sœur en pleurs chez nous depuis trois heures, c'est rien peut-être ? Et t'es pas au courant bien sûr ?

-Qu… quo… Harry James Potter ! Rugit-il avant de prendre le chemin vers l'endroit où était Harry, c'est-à-dire aux toilettes précisément, sa femme lui emboitant le pas, ne perdant pas en vitesse malgré son ventre bien arrondit.

Une fois devant la porte des cabinets, Ron regarda sa femme un instant, se demandant si elle oserait entrer. C'était oublier leur deuxième année où ni lui, ni Harry n'avaient réellement rechigné à entrer dans les toilettes des filles. Ce fut donc une Hermione qui ne se posa même pas la question qui poussa la porte tout en hurlant, ce qui fit sursauter deux messieurs aux urinoirs du fond qui se dépêchèrent de finir pour sortir lorsqu'elle commença à tambouriner aux portes pour trouver Harry. Elle le trouva finalement, assis sur le toilette, le couvercle baissé, le regard un peu dans le vague de la porte en bois même pas fermée à clé. Hermione nota qu'il ne semblait pas se porter au mieux, mais ce détails sembla échapper à son mari qui commença de manière peu orthodoxe.

-Harry ! C'était pas la peine de te cacher pendant des heures au toilette en espérant que personne ne s'en rendrait compte ! Tu vois, ça fait trop longtemps que tu y es, même pour une grosse commission, alors tu pensais peut-être, que je serais dupe hein ? Qu'en restant là, je n'apprendrai pas avant ce soir que ma sœur est chez moi et Hermione, en pleurs depuis des heures ! Hein ? Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard éloquent avant de reporter son attention sur Harry qui répondit faiblement.

-J'en dis que c'est Hermione qui t'as mis au courant en débarquant en furie. Je l'ai entendu venir d'ici.

Après un soupir, il continua, tout aussi morose.

-Mais pour ma défense, c'est Ginny qui est partie.

Ron regarda Hermione, puis regarda Harry.

-Ah.

-Ah, répondit le brun.

-Mais alors, fit le roux en se tournant vers Hermione, pourquoi elle pleure ma sœur ? Et pourquoi t'es aussi énervée ? Tu sais que c'est pas bon pour le bébé, calme toi hein, rajouta-t-il plus doucement et à voix basse.

-La raison c'est Ted, soupira Hermione, que va devenir Ted ? Ginny n'a pas à s'en occuper, ils ne sont pas mariés et donc, elle n'a aucune possibilité pour en prendre soin, techniquement ce devrait être sa grand-mère, Andromeda, sauf qu'elle est à Saint-Mangouste depuis peu et comme son état ne va pas en s'arrangeant, Ted était chez Harry et Ginny, sauf que Harry tout seul ne peut pas s'en charger, il est trop au travail ! Et oui bon, Ginny pleure quand même car elle regrette, effacer autant d'années de vie de couple, c'est pas si simple, mais elle restera ferme, je la connais.

-Ah, répéta Ron. Oui, c'est… pas commode.

Harry se leva alors, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avant de prendre la parole.

-Je vais gérer pour Ted. Pour l'instant, il est avec moi au travail, mais j'ai lancé une annonce dans le _Magazine Hebdomadaire de la Parfaite Sorcière Ménagère_. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps avant que tout s'arrange.

Ron le regarda un long moment, le détaillant, Hermione faisant de même. Et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, son époux l'interrompit, très sérieux :

-Harry, est-ce que Ginny te manques au moins ?

Le brun le regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre un franc :

-Non.

-Encore cette même histoire ? demanda-t-il avec discrétion alors que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce.

-Tu ajoutes que je suis obsédé par mon travail ces temps-ci, se contenta de répondre le brun.

-Ah.

-Les garçons, de quoi vous parlez ?

-Ah ? Oh rien Mione chérie ! Allez viens, je te ramène à la maison, tu dois te reposer !

-Me reposer ? Mais je suis pas fatiguée !

-Alors, tu dois t'occuper de Ginny que tu as laissé en plan chez nous, toute seule et qui doit maintenant être en train de vider ta réserve secrète de chocolat dans le garde-manger.

-Oh non ! Pas ça ! feint-elle de s'empresser de se focaliser dessus avant de se laisser conduire en dehors des toilettes masculins par son époux, tout en jetant un regard équivoque à Harry avant de passer la porte.

Celui-ci finit par sortir peu après de l'endroit, avant de se diriger vers son bureau où Ted était toujours sagement entrain de dessiner, mais désormais, non plus sous la surveillance d'un jeune bleu d'Auror, mais sous celle d'une charmante jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Harry pressa le pas avant de feindre un toussotement pour annoncer sa présence.

-Parrain ! s'exclama le petit Ted, ses cheveux virant au rouge alors qu'ils étaient bleu turquoise la seconde d'avant.

La jeune-femme se retourna vers Harry et se contenta d'un sourire face à son regard interrogateur.

-Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle, votre subordonné était un peu dépassé par les événements quand il s'est mis à avoir des plumes, je lui ai proposé de m'en occuper. Ah, je me présente, Snaca Naeddre, j'étais juste de passage pour aller voir mon oncle. Bonne journée à vous monsieur ! fit-elle rapidement avant de commencer à tourner les talons.

-Pardon mais attendez, s'exclama Harry. Vous, vous y connaissez bien en enfant ? Même les Métamorphomages ?

-Euh, eh bien, fit-elle un peu gênée, j'avais une cousine qui était Métamorphomage, donc je connais quelques petits trucs…

Harry s'approcha d'un pas.

-Je vais pas vous mentir, ce bambin n'a que moi, et moi, je suis un incapable pour gérer les enfants. J'ai passé une annonce pour une baby-sitter pour quand je travaille et je suis assez épuisé par ma charge ici de base, donc gérer la transformation du petit en mutant entre grenouille, tortue et canard, c'est pas possible…

La jeune femme continua de l'observer silencieusement.

-Euh, continua Harry, incertain, est-ce que vous avez déjà un job ?

-Seulement un temps-partiel, répondit-elle rapidement et sans hésitation.

-Ça vous direz d'être la Baby-sitter de Ted ? essaya Harry.

-Absolument ! S'exclama Snaca en souriant, ce petit bout de choux m'a tout de suite tapé dans l'œil ! Je dois dire qu'il est a-do-ra-ble !

-Je suis obligé d'abord de vous prendre à l'essai, pour voir si vous vous en sortez, c'est le contrat, mais j'espère que ça ira tout de suite, vous savez, c'est fatiguant de faire des auditoires pour ça… fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Alors, vous êtes un jeune père célibataire Mr. Potter ?

-Je, non, Ted n'est pas mon fils, je suis son parrain et… euh…, dit-il, d'un seul coup ses paupières se plissant un peu, le ton devenant légèrement suspicieux, juste comme ça, j'ai pas la grosse tête mais souvent, même quand on me reconnait, les gens agissent un peu en fanatiques.

-Je vous ai souvent croisé à Poudlard Mr. Potter. Nous ne sommes pas de la même année, mais cela n'empêche pas de vous croiser dans les couloirs, et personnellement, je ne suis pas du genre fanatique, rit elle doucement.

Harry finit par indiquer à Ron qu'il s'absentait un peu, le temps d'emmener Snaca et Ted chez lui, d'expliquer où se trouvait chaque choses dont pourrait avoir besoin la nouvelle Baby-Sitter, de donner ses horaires de travail, combien elle toucherait, et d'expliquer comment fonctionner certains objets moldus, tels que le micro-onde et le téléphone, ainsi que d'informer que de temps en temps, il pourrait être appeler en urgence pour une traque, et qu'ainsi donc il pourrait ne pas rentrer à l'heure prévue, et que de ce fait, son salaire augmenterai en conséquence pour le temps en plus. Finalement, il disparut de nouveau dans la cheminée, laissant Snaca avec Ted et tout un lot de jouets ainsi que d'instructions.

-Eh ben, ça va pas être de la tarte, soupira Snaca en s'assoyant sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

Elle posa son regard sur le jeune Ted qui lui fit un sourire avant de partir en courant se vautrer sur le canapé le plus proche tout en se cachant derrière un coussin. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de la jeune blonde qui murmura un :

-Je sens que toi, tu n'as pas fini de m'être utile.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Je promets rien pour la date du chapitre 4, vu la vitesse à laquelle j'ai écrit le trois lol ! En tout cas, merci de me suivre encore, et c'est avec du retard mais Joyeux Noël à vous tou(te)s et une Bonne Année 2012 ! :D Tous mes vœux de santé, bonheur etc etc ! :3 (je ne vous remets pas la traduction à la fin de ce chapitre, de la chanson, vu qu'elle a était moins présente –faute à l'intrigue et aux actions- dans ce chapitre)<strong>

**Bises à vous tous ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! D**

**Poulpy, avec un P comme **_**P**__oil._


End file.
